You Can Find Love in the Strangest Places
by ByakuganPrincessBride
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has always wanted to find love, and what better time to do so than summer? Hinata always imagined finding love on the beach, not a summer camp. But it seems fate had different plans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited to start this new story! I kinda gave up on my last one and deleted it. I have big hopes for this one. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

 **Ages of characters: Hinata:16 Shikamaru:16 Neji:17 Naruto:16 Lee:17 Sasuke:17 Sai:16 Chouji:16 Kiba:16 Shino:16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the plot.**

Chapter One

Hinata ran into her room in tears. Her father had just told her that she was going to an all-boys summer camp with her older cousin, Neji. Apparently, her father, Hiashi, thought that sending his sixteen-year-old daughter to a camp full of hormonal boys for the entire summer was going to help her. Yeah, help her lose her virginity.

Hinata was sobbing into her pillow when she heard someone knocking on her door. She sat up and wiped away her tears. "W-who's t-there?" She asked, her voice tear-stained.

"Hinata-sama, it's Neji. Please open the door." He pleaded.

Hinata got up and opened the door, revealing a concerned looking Neji. "Hinata-sama, please don't worry. I won't let anyone touch you. I am very sorry. I tried to convince uncle to change his mind, but he's such a stubborn man. I am very sorry."

Hinata gave him a weak smile. "I-it's not y-your f-fault, nii-san." Neji smiled back at her. "I know. Well, goodnight, Hinata-sama."

"G-goodnight, nii-san." And with that, Hinata closed the door. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a large black suitcase off the top shelf. She then started to pack enough clothes to last the summer. Then, she got a backpack and started to fill it with her make-up, shoes, and other feminine things. After she was done with that, she went to bed, hoping the summer wasn't going to be as bad as it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I would like to thank you for being patient with me. School is such a pain. Anyways, I forgot to mention that this is going to be a GaaHina story, so if you don't like that, you can leave. I don't know why I picked this pairing, I just really love this couple! Now, onwards my dear readers!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here writing this fanfiction.

Hinata woke up early the next morning. She hadn't slept much last night; how could she? She had just been told she was going to a place where she would probably have to share a room with a boy. Just the thought that brought a blush to her face. She quickly shook it off and went down to breakfast. There was no way to get out of going so she better just embrace it.

"Good morning, Hinata- sama." Hinata smiled at her cousin. Ever since they were little, Neji had been very nice to her, even though he could be a little protective of her at times.

"G-good morning nii-san. Father. H-Hanabi-chan." She bowed as she sat down in her place between her father and Neji. She was then served an omelet by one of the maids and she quickly thanked her. She started to eat while her father lectured her and her cousin.

"Hinata, I expect you to be a good girl. Do not disobey the counselors, flirt with any of the boys, and, most of all, no sex." Hinata felt her face heat up at the mention of 'sex'. Hiashi turned to Neji, who was a little offended on his cousin's behalf. "Neji, I expect you to look after Hinata. Do not let her get into trouble and make sure to watch how the others react when they're around her."

Neji nodded. "Uncle, I promise I will make sure no one lays a finger on Hinata-sama. What kind of cousin would I be if I allowed that?"

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly and soon it was time to leave. They put the luggage in the back of Hiashi's car and drove off towards the camp. Thirty minutes later they arrived at a camp in the middle of the woods. Hinata saw at least four small cabins, all of which were good ways apart from each other, which only added to her worries. Neji must have noticed this, for he spoke.

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama. I'm sure they will put us in the same cabin." He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled right back at him.

"Alright you two, time to go." Hiashi hurried them out of the car. It seemed as though he was in a hurry to get rid of them. The two teenagers got their stuff and got out of the car. Hiashi drove off, but not before yelling out the window.

"And remember, NO SEX!" As everyone turned around to see who had yelled that, Hinata covered her face with her hands. She was so embarrassed that she didn't know Neji was leading her to a group of boys.

"Hinata-sama, I would like you to meet my friends." Hinata looked up to see nine boys staring at her. "Guys, this is my cousin Hinata. When I point to you, say your name."

Neji pointed to a boy with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and what seemed to be whiskers on his cheeks. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Next, Neji pointed to a boy with black hair, really round dark eyes, and thick eyebrows. "I am the youthful Rock Lee!" He shouted as he did a pose.

Next, Neji pointed to a boy with black hair, black eyes, and really pale skin. "I'm Sai." He then gave her on of the most dazzling smiles she had ever seen.

Next, Neji pointed to a boy with longish brown hair, dark eyes, and swirls on his cheeks. He was also munching on a bag of chips. "I'm Chouji Akimichi." He said with his mouth full.

Next, Neji pointed to a boy with black hair, and dark coal colored eyes. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The boy just kind of stated stoically.

Next, Neji pointed to a boy with unruly brown hair, dark black eyes, red tattoos on his cheeks that looked like fangs, and with him was a large white dog. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru." He said and motioned to the canine at his side.

Next, Neji pointed to a boy with black hair that was in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a bored expression was on his face. "I'm Shikamaru Nara." The boy stated, emotionless.

Next, Neji pointed to a boy with the hood of his jacket on his head so she couldn't see what color his hair was, sunglasses on so she couldn't tell what color his eyes were, and a bandanna around his mouth. The only part of his face you could see was his nose. "I'm Shino Aburame." The boy stated without emotion.

Finally, Neji pointed to the last boy. He had blood red hair, and beautiful sea green eyes that seemed almost lifeless. "I'm Gaara." He stated stoically.

As if on time, someone started to speak over the intercom. "Attention campers, meet us in front of the counselor's cabin now." Neji took Hinata's hand and lead her to the main cabin. When they got there, they saw a man with silver hair, a mask covering his nose and mouth, and a headband covering one of his eyes standing on the porch of the cabin.

"Good morning campers. I'm sure you're all wondering what a girl is doing here. Well, her father just talked me into it. Anyways, cut to the chase, if I find her in any of your cabin's or you in her cabin and you aren't her roommate, you will be sent home immediately. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, it's time to assign roommates. Cabin 1 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Chouji Akimichi. Cabin 2 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha. Cabin 3 is Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga. And Cabin 4 is Gaara Sabaku and Hinata Hyuga. You are now free to do whatever you want for the day. Report here tomorrow at 10:00. Dismissed."

Hinata and Neji were shocked. They weren't in the same cabin and she was stuck in there with someone she didn't know a thing about. Could things get any worse?

A/N: I left it on a cliffhanger. What will happen now that Hinata is stuck in a cabin with Gaara? Will feelings arise between them? Remember to review because those are greatly appreciated. Until next time, my darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers! I'm so angry right now! I had this chapter written and was proofreading it when my computer crashed and it deleted EVERYTHING. So, I had to re-write it. I don't like this one as much as I did the other one. Anyways, on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Never ask if things could get any worse. They always can. Hinata learned this the hard way as she was in her cabin with her roommate, Sabaku no Gaara. At this moment, Hinata was listening to something very surprising over the intercom.

"Attention campers." A feminine voice started. "My colleague forgot to inform you that from here on until the end of summer, your roommates are now your bandmates. We decided that since everyone here could either play an instrument and/or sing, we would put you in bands. And since cabin 4 only has two people, I found someone to play drums for them. Cabin 4, your new bandmate and roommate will be there shortly. Alright, that is all." The woman turned off the intercom.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Gaara crossed the room to answer it. He opened the door to a boy with spiky brown hair, black eyes, and purple 'face paint'. **(A/N: coughcough makeup.)** He smirked at Gaara.

"How's it goin', little bro?"

Gaara's face remained stoic though you could tell by his eyes he was surprised. "Hn. I thought you were in summer school. Why are you here, Kankuro?"

Kankuro gave him a sad look. "And I thought you would be happy to see me." He sighed. "Temari was worried about you so she bailed me out of summer school and sent me here."

Just then Kankuro noticed a kind of confused Hinata. He gave a sexy smirk. "Hey cutie. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Hinata's face caught fire and within the next second, she was unconscious. Gaara went over and picked up the embarrassed girl and glared at his brother, making him hide under a bed.

Gaara sighed. He then looked at the frail girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She shivered and cuddled closer to Gaara, making him gasp. He had never really had physical contact before. It was strange, but he found that he didn't hate it. He took the time to take in her beauty. Her dark indigo hair contrasted well with her silky pale skin. Her nose was small and her lips were the perfect shape. All in all, she looked like an angel.

Her white-lavender eyes fluttered open and widened as she realized where she was. Gaara gently set her on her feet as though she was made of glass. Hinata looked at him timidly and poked her fingers together. "S-sorry, Gaara-kun." He simply nodded.

Kankuro smiled from his hiding place. He knew right then and there that this girl was going to be the one to melt Gaara's icy heart. 'It's just going to be a matter of time until he realizes he loves her.' Kankuro thought. He got out from under the bed and walked over to them.

"So, what's your name." Kankuro asked Hinata.

"H-Hinata Hyuga. W-what's y-yours?"

"Sabaku no Kankuro. I'm Gaara's older brother." He stated.

As Hinata and Kankuro's conversation continued, Gaara started to unpack. He hung up all his clothes in a small closet and took out the blanket he brought and made his bed. Gaara was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice Hinata asked him a question.

"G-Gaara-kun?" She asked again. No answer.

"G-Gaara-kun." She said a little louder. Still no answer.

"GAARA-KUN!" She screamed. This time Gaara turned around so fast that he fell down the ladder of the bunk bed. Hinata quickly ran over to him and found him unconscious.

She started to panic and was mentally slapping herself and telling herself it's all her fault. Kankuro noticed this and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, Hinata. It was an accident. It's not your fault." Hinata didn't hear him and was now freaking out even more. What if Gaara had a concussion because of her? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if that happened to him and it was her fault. Soon all those thoughts subsided when Gaara woke up.

Hinata rushed over to him. "Are y-you okay, Gaara-kun?" She asked, very worried she had injured him badly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" He asked, just a tad bit confused.

"W-well, I asked y-you w-what your f-favorite c-color was and w-when you didn't a-answer after t-the first three t-times I g-got k-kind of m-mad and y-yelled. I-I'm sorry if I h-hurt y-you, Gaara-kun." When Gaara didn't answer, Hinata knew she had hurt him. She was about to apologize again when Gaara cut her off.

"Red." He stated.

"W-what?" Hinata asked, very confused.

"My favorite color is red. And you did not hurt me, you just surprised me. It's not your fault I fell down the ladder." Hinata smiled in relief.

"Not that this moment isn't touching and all, but we should get some sleep. It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow." Kankuro pointed out.

Hinata nodded and climbed into her bed directly below Gaara. She was just about to drift off to sleep when Kankuro said something.

"Hey guys?" He asked.

"Yes Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?!" He screamed and motioned to the room that had no more beds. He then got an idea. "Guess I'll have to sleep with Hinata."

In no more than two seconds Gaara had his blanket and pillow and was lying on the floor. "You can sleep there." Gaara said. And with that, everyone but Gaara was asleep.

The next morning Hinata woke up at around 4:00. She tried to go back to sleep but something kept her up. She decided that some fresh air would do her some good and went out her window.

She was walking around when she noticed someone with fiery red hair sitting on the ground looking at the sky. "G-Gaara-kun?" She asked quietly, but apparently not quietly enough as the person turned around, making eye contact with her.

Hinata walked over to Gaara and sat down next to him. Gaara tensed up a bit as her hand grazed his. Hinata noticed this and scooted away from him.

"Gaara-kun, w-why are y-you out here t-this l-late?" She asked, genuinely curious to why he was not asleep.

"I don't sleep." He said, impassive as ever. Hinata just nodded, not really wanting to talk. She laid back and looked at the stars. She tried to fight off the sleep that was taking over her, but was failing miserably. Soon she was sleeping soundly next to the stoic red-head.

A few hours later, Kankuro awoke to find he was all alone in the cabin. He was a little confused at first but then he saw a sight he never would have expected; Gaara was lying outside with Hinata cuddling up to him with her head on his chest.

Kankuro didn't know what to do so he did the first thing he thought of; he took out his phone, ran up in front of them, and took a picture. He ran back inside and sent it to everyone at the camp and Temari.

No more than five seconds later, Neji ran out of his cabin in nothing but his boxers. He was practically fuming with anger when he saw his cousin cuddling with someone he thought to be his friend. He ran over to them and grabbed Hinata by her arm, pulling her to her feet. Lee, being the good friend he was, pulled Gaara up and started to interrogate him.

"N-nii-san, w-what are y-you d-doing?" She squealed, barely awake.

"I should be asking you the same question." He said, trying to control his anger, but failing terribly. Hinata noticed this and was even more confused.

"W-what do y-you m-mean." She asked. Neji pulled out his phone and showed Hinata the picture. She turned bright red and would have fainted if Neji wasn't holding her by the arm.

"Explain." Was Neji's cool response to his cousin's expression.

"W-well," Hinata started but was cut off by a voice coming from the intercom.

"Good morning, kiddies. Be at the new stage by the main cabin ASAP." Neji let go of his cousin and gave Gaara a look that clearly said. 'If you touch my cousin again I will kill you.' Gaara looked over at Hinata and felt something fuzzy and warm in his chest. He didn't know what it was so he ignored it.

Hinata walked back to the cabin to get dressed. As she looked at her clothes she thought about the guy she was apparently snuggling last night. She felt something warm and fuzzy in her chest. She thought she knew what is was, but she couldn't name it.

'Oh well.' She thought as she left her cabin, still trying to figure out what that feeling was.

 **A/N: Another cliffy. What's going to happen next? I honestly don't know. I know this chapter was pointless, but I thought it was cute. Until next time, my darlings!**


End file.
